The List
by LoveUJo
Summary: If you are looking for a living nightmare I'm at your service...Here is the list you should go through before you pick your preferred method of death... I do have my personal experience so I can guarantee you definitely will be satisfied with the results...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Gakuen Alice is a school for gifted students and when I say gifted students I meant students with special abilities you may say powers if you want.

When people have special powers that means there are some people that you should stay away from.

Being a random student at Gakuen Alice I have come up with **The List **of most dangerous students that you should strictly beware of to stay away from at any point if you want to wake up the next morning.

**The List Begins...**

**Ruka Nogi**

If you want to get eaten alive by any animal you prefer then Ruka Nogi should be your first pick.

He is handsome of course seems kind and even acts like a gentleman but believe me I've had my Experiences with him...

**Hotaru Imai**

Known as The Ice Queen ,The Inventer or The Blackmailer of all time.

She is stoic I doubt she is even human. She is beautiful in her own way but trust me she is a demon in disguise.

There is no way of hiding your most embarrassing moment from her,she would simply find out (Don't ask me how,she has her ways) and blackmail you for the rest of your life.

And of course if she cannot find any dirt on you ( If you do not have any embarrassing moments ) she will simply chop you with on of her great inventions until she is satisfied.

So if you are looking for a painfull death she's the one to mess with trust me.

**Natsume Hyuuga**

The devil himself. Painfully handsome arrogant smart evil genius he is no doubt about that.

He could kill girls from his looks and sent guys to the mental hospital with one of his death glares.

He is the one and only fire caster the infamous black cat of Gakuen Alice.

Believe me he is definitely not the one ,even to simply look at,if you are planing to have a future.

He would roast you alive trust me that wont be a quick death too,he will roast your organs one by one so that you could enjoy a slow and painful death.

You may wonder how I know these stuff and you may wonder who number **01** is...

And number 01,my friends, goes to...

**Mikan Sakura**

She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life,the most kind person in the whole academy too...

That description contradicts 'Mikan being in **The List**' don't you think?...

Trust me my dear friends I have my reasons to put her on the list,If you mess with her you have the privillege of facing death in more than 3 ways...

Why I'm saying this...

_**Flash back**_

"_Mikan-chan can I talk with you?"_

Mikan turns around and looks at me.

"_Sure...do I know you?"_

"_No but we are in the same class and I thought you might wanna help me and my friends draw the posters for the upcoming event"_

"_Sure why not,see you after class..."_

She walks away...

After 30 minutes...

"Are you that punk who asked Polka to help with the posters?"

"Enough talk Hyuuga just teach the idiot why he should not flirt with that Baka"

When I turn around what do I see...The Death of the history awaiting me...

Number four with a lion beside him ready to feast on me Number three with a giant machine which has a tag on the front labeled 'Slow and painful death for a moron' and last but definitely not least Number 02 forming fire balls in his bare hands which are aimed at my...hmmm...you know what

There goes my so called future...

_**End of Flash back**_

Here I am today lying peacefully on one of the hospital beds...Oh you ask me what happened...Nothing much I just got my legs eaten by the fierce lion got beaten so painfully by the huge machine and of course got my...hm hm...roasted...

And they were kind enough to spare my life so that they could do it once again in case I talk with Mikan again...

Oh I have visitors...

Door opens,in comes my worst nightmare...

"Oh my gosh are you OK?...I will personally make sure that they apologize for what they did...I'm so sorry I never thought they would do this,I will never tell them anything again...I'm truly sorry...Please get well soon"

How she acts so innocent after all that...That's her trademark 'Act innocent no matter what'

Mikan leaves the room and the door opens again...

here comes my second round...

So my friends I'm telling you the most important fact that you should remember in my very last moments of life

Never ever mess with Mikan Sakura,If you mess with her Hell is after you mark my word I repeat do not MESS WITH MIKAN...

"I thought I told you to stay away from Polka..."

Bye Bye dear world.

A/N - Please review...Anything you want to say...


End file.
